


Their Lipstick Stains Like Acid Rain

by hemustbeprettylo_ki



Series: Ereri AUs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dating Out Of Order, Dominant Bottom Levi, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Erwin is the boss, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Hange is a Director, LGBTQ Friendly Porn, LGBTQ Themes, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Levi, Porn With Plot, Sex First Then Dating, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wings of Freedom Is An Adult Film Company, i have sinned, occassionally, porn star eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemustbeprettylo_ki/pseuds/hemustbeprettylo_ki
Summary: "You ready?" Levi murmured, low enough so the mics couldn't pick up his question. Eren shuddered beneath him, their soft abdomen clenching with every harsh breath."Yeah," Eren whined, "S'just a lot." Levi hummed softly in response, leaning down to nose at one of the many hickies scattered across Eren's neck that Levi had created when Hanji had cried 'Action'. Shifting his hips, Levi smirked at Eren's choked cry and if his ego swelled, well, that was no one's business but Levi's.-----Note: pairing change to Armin/Jean/Marco and Erwin/MikeAn Ereri Porn Star AU. Why? Because I'm trash and I need some happiness thanks to the manga.





	1. A Flower In Its Prime

**Author's Note:**

> In which Levi regrets every life choice that has brought him to this point.

Levi was not ashamed to tell people about his job. Granted it may have caused a select few family members to never speak to him again and completely avoid any and all eye contact at family reunions. You see, Levi was – and has been since the age of 23 – a porn star.

 

He’d gotten his LLB Business Law degree with Honours, he then spent the next year working for a prestigious law firm and then his life changed for the better. The work Levi was doing was interesting sure, but it wasn’t what Levi wanted to do. In fact he had no idea what he wanted to do but Levi at least knew that everything he had done since A Levels had not been his choices nor his ideas, they had been his parents’ ideas. As the first in his family to get to university Levi had desperately wanted to please his parents but…but he wasn’t happy. After months of contemplating whether he should or shouldn’t just quit his job and move somewhere else and start afresh, his answer had come from an incredibly unexpected source.    Levi was contacted by his friend from Secondary School to Sixth Form, Erwin Smith. The duo had separated after they’d finished their A Levels with Levi going to university up north and Erwin staying in the city where they had grown up to do his own business related degree. Levi and Erwin had both tried to keep in contact but eventually life had pulled them in different directions. Drastically different directions as Levi soon learned.

      After completing his degree Erwin had teamed up with some other friends from their school days, Hanji and their boyfriend Moblit, Levi soon learned that after a night of mild drinking, Hanji had blurted out their idea to start up an LGBTQ friendly pornography company. According to Hanji, they had found that most adult entertainment claiming to be LGBTQ friendly ended up blatantly fetishizing whoever was involved. That night kick-started, what Erwin would later refer to as his and Hanji’s love child in the form of their adult film company, ‘Wings of Freedom’.

    It had taken Levi three days to decide on his course of action after Erwin approached him, his course of action which just so happened to be handing in his notice and preparing to disappoint his parents once they undoubtedly heard about him quitting his job.

 

Levi’s decision had now led to this exact moment in time: a moment where Levi was internally screaming and regretting ever taking Erwin up on his job offer. Why was Levi screaming and about to storm out of Erwin’s office? Because Eren Jaeger apparently existed was sitting in one of Erwin’s leather chair looking like a fucking angel and completely oblivious to Levi’s struggle.

 

    “So Eren, do you have any questions at all?” Erwin asked as he flicked through the legal documents that Eren had just signed. Eren smiled, tanned skin contrasting so beautifully with their pearly teeth – fucking hell Levi was so gay for Eren.

“No, I don’t think so.” Levi clenched his teeth together to stifle the groan that threatened to tear from his throat. He was a grown ass 27 year old man for fucks sake and he refused to believe he was already infatuated by a 21 year old brat he had only met five minutes ago when Erwin had called him into his office and all they had said to one another was “Hello.”

“Perfect, now if you’ll follow Levi he’ll be the one to introduce you to everyone and show you how things work around here. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask myself, Levi or Hanji wherever they are.” Erwin chuckled, shaking Eren’s hand as they stood up. Levi’s eye twitched and Erwin shot a quick wink to the short man with a seldom seen shorter temper. Breathing deeply, Levi quickly forced his feelings to the back of his mind, and schooled his features into a neutral expression just in time to meet a warm turquoise gaze.

 

_Oh fuck._


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren reflects.....on how their world rotates around the existence of Levi

 

Eren had been anticipating their first day as a new recruit at ‘Wings of Freedom’ with that weird cocktail of nerves and excitement that generally translates into becoming a jittery mess. Not that Eren wasn’t a jittery mess 90% of the time, without the aid feeling nervous or excited, Armin fondly referred to them as the “nicest mess he had ever had the pleasure of meeting”.

  When they were first called in, Eren’s palms had been uncomfortably sweaty and as soon as they laid eyes upon the owner of the company, and ex-star, Erwin Smith, Eren’s mouth had dried up instantly and they shakily took a seat, avoiding eye contact with the tall, broad blond haired man that was so unfairly attractive. Even if his eyebrows were rather too severe for his kind face.

      “Ah Eren,” Erwin greeted warmly, shaking Eren’s hand that they had thankfully conspicuously wiped on their tight black jeans. “Lovely to finally meet you, Hanji has told me all about you.” Eren’s smile dropped slightly and they felt a shiver of fear trickle down their spine. Fucking Hanji had better not have told Erwin anything embarrassing. This was Erwin. Fucking. Smith. The star of Eren’s fantasies since they had discovered ‘Wings of Freedom’ aged fourteen and struggling with their sexuality and gender identity. Erwin had been a godsend and although he had moved into a more directorial role when Eren was seventeen, the blond herculean figure still played a rather large role in Eren’s dreams, and he did still do a film or two occasionally so there was still that to look forward to.

  “All good things I hope,” Eren laughed uneasily but they were reassured by the kind smile on Erwin’s face, making his blue eyes crinkle at the edges.

“Don’t worry; all good things.” Erwin chuckled and Eren had to freeze in place to quell the full-body shiver that dared to escape. But one look at Erwin’s twinkling eyes told Eren that he was well aware of the effect he had on the twenty-one year old. “Now, if you’d like the just look over your contract one final time, your guide should be here any minute now.”

 

The door banged open and a short figure sauntered into the room. Eren’s eyes raked appreciatively over the man and Eren jolted slightly as they realised just who had walked in. Levi Ackerman. Eren was sure they drew blood biting their lip to contain the whimper that threatened to escape. A flush rose steadily on their cheeks and they shifted subtly to cross their legs in the hopes that it would ease the dampness they could feel between their thighs.

 

“You called for me bossman.” Levi drawled as he slouched against the glass wall of Erwin’s office, glaring at the workers milling around the office space just outside.

“Yes,” Erwin cleared his throat, “This is Eren Jaeger; they’re our newest recruit.”

“What happened to blondie,” Levi questioned with an arched brow. Eren didn’t doubt he was talking about Mike, the friend who had recommended Eren to Erwin, who just so happened to be his fiancé.

“Well I‘m sure you know the relationship that Mike and I have…” Erwin trailed off with a smug smile shot at Levi, whose face had warped into one of playful disgust.

“Yeah, yeah Eyebrows; I know.”

“Good. Where was I? Oh yes, Eren meet Levi, Levi meet Eren.” Erwin continued with a smile that could’ve blinded anyone who looked directly at him.

Eren cautiously met the grey gaze of their longest ever crush and offered a timid, “Hello, I look forward to working alongside you.” Levi merely grunted.

“Hi yourself, kid.” He mumbled, hunching into himself.

 

       “So Eren, do you have any questions at all?” Erwin asked as he flicked through the manila folder of the documents Eren had signed. Eren smiled and shook their head, tucking a stray piece of brown hair out of their eyes.

“No, I don’t think so.” Eren replied honestly. They had mostly been told everything by Hanji, their assistance and partner Moblit, and the information pack provided to all new recruits.

“Perfect, now if you’ll follow Levi he’ll be the one to introduce you to everyone and show you how things work around here. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask myself, Levi or Hanji wherever they are.” Erwin said, standing to shake Eren’s hand and gesture towards Levi.

 

Unsurprisingly, as Eren stood up they realised they were actually quite a bit taller than Levi but considering Eren had seen every scene involving Levi, the brunet knew they shouldn’t underestimate the strength Levi possessed in his lithe body, corded with solid muscle and decorated with elaborate and just plain beautiful tattoos.

“Okay brat,” Levi’s voice snapped Eren back to the present. “Let’s get going, I’ve got a scene to do in an hour and a half, you’ll be watching obviously and then afterwards I’ll tell you everything you need to know about what life is like here and where the fuck everything is.” Levi’s voice was deep and soothing with a lilt to his words, the tinges of an almost lost accent.

“Sure,” Eren replied, matching pace quickly with Levi who had begun to powerwalk out of Erwin’s office. Despite his short stature, Levi’s strides were rather large and Eren’s natural way of walking somehow meant that one of Levi’s strides was equal to two of Eren’s. Then it dawned on Eren. _Oh God_ , they were going to see Levi naked in real life. They were going to be watching Levi actually have sex in real life, not on a screen, like some kind of _voyeur._

 

And if that thought sent a rush of heat through Eren’s body, well, it was nobody’s business but their own.


	3. First Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees Levi in action and a needed conversation occurs.

Licking their suddenly very dry lips, Eren had to repress a squeak at the sight of Levi’s body slowly being bared as he stripped out of his almost see-through grey top. The man who Levi was currently straddling did actually squeak - though that was probably to do with the fact that Levi had very suddenly rocked his pelvis forwards and was grinding down in steady circles against the other man’s very apparent bulge. Eren had been introduced to him and they knew that his name began with an ‘M’ but then Levi had walked out from behind the changing screen dressed in leather trousers so tight they could have been painted on and a baggy grey top that slipped off one broad shoulder, baring a pieced collarbone and well, Eren's not-so-great cognitive functions had been reduced to absolutely abysmal.

 

No matter what happened during that scene, Eren couldn’t take their eyes off the way Levi’s body moved, how sure he was in his movements, how effortlessly he manhandled his co-star who was considerably taller than Levi, and Christ; Eren couldn’t help but wish they were the one being so thoroughly dominated by Levi. Eren’s vivid imagination had taken them completely out of the private studio and into a daydream scape consisting of everything Levi was doing to his co-star but this time inflicting everything onto Eren’s willing body.

 

   Unbeknownst to everyone involved in the shoot, similar thoughts were running wild through Levi’s head as his hips smacked against Moblit’s supple ass and the slightly reddened back of his thighs from the spanking segment they’d done. Slipping a hand into Moblit’s sandy brown undercut, Levi couldn’t help but entertain the idea of gripping onto Eren’s silky mahogany strands. Levi hissed a breath through clenched teeth and pushing Moblit’s chest further into the soft mattress, the raven-haired man focused on making Moblit come untouched, still slightly weirded out by the fact that Hanji, Moblit’s life-partner, was currently the one in charge of filming this scene. But hey, he wasn't judging, whatever helped those two get their rocks off wasn't any of his business.

 

\-----

 

“So brat,” Levi drawled as he rubbed aloe over the developing bruises on Moblit’s thighs.

“M-m-me?” Eren stammered from behind the now off cameras. Levi tutted under his breath and Moblit stifled a chuckle; if the man wasn’t emerging from a slight sub-drop Levi would have spanked him again. Rolling his tattooed shoulders leisurely, Levi chanced a look back at Eren.

“Yes I mean you Eren, come here.” Levi clicked his tongue and returned to massaging Moblit. Eren’s shadow fell over the side of the bed that Levi was currently knelt on and Levi had to hold back on rolling his eyes at the newbie’s skittishness. “Problem with nudity or this type of scene, Eren?” Levi questioned, watching in amusement as a strangely silent Hanji slipped onto the bed beside Moblit, the sub instantly wiggling over to Hanji and Levi handed over the tube of aloe vera to the bespectacled director.

 

Turning to properly face Eren, Levi’s eyes instantly narrowed in on Eren’s slightly hunched over posture and the blush decorating their tanned cheeks. A smirk began to play on Levi’s lips as he stood from the bed and pulled on the black sweatpants waiting at the foot of the bed to cover his nudity. “You’re a sub,” Levi stated, strolling up to stand in front of Eren, scanning them with shrewd grey eyes. Tongue-tied, Eren nodded and still refused to meet Levi’s eyes. “Eren,” Levi murmured, his voice softening, “Eren, look at me.” Hesitantly, Eren met Levi’s unwavering gaze, flushing a deeper colour which just made them look so fucking pretty. “Have you ever done a full Dom/Sub scene before, Eren?”

“Sort of…my ex and I would do things.” Eren replied in a slightly strangled voice. Levi hummed and sat back onto the now vacated bed, patting the spot beside him. Eren awkwardly sat, immediately looking away from Levi and fiddling with their hands in their lap.

“Uhuh, what kind of things did you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Levi pressed, cautious of Eren’s boundaries.

“No, its fine, we’re probably going to do stuff like this anyway at some point.” Eren chuckled nervously. Levi nodded, reaching up to stretch out his spine, groaning in satisfaction as his spine cracked and completely missing the somewhat scandalised expression on Eren's face at the near moans that Levi produced.

“Not for a while yet kid, we don’t want you starting out too intense, we build up in stages to see what our performers can and cannot deal with.” Levi tried to reassure Eren who had begun to tremble. “It’s all very well and good taking a BDSM test or whatever and thinking you be into trying it, but it’s a very different matter when it comes down to actually partaking in a particular kink, do you understand?” Levi explained patiently; something inside of him screaming to not frighten Eren off and to try and comfort them. Eren’s shoulders appeared to drop and they nodded softly.

“I understand, Levi.” Eren replied with a soft smile. Returning the gesture with a smirk of his own; Levi stood up and started in the direction of the changing screen.

“I’m gonna go and get changed, you wait here and if you’d like, you can tell me what you have experience with?”

Eren nodded, wringing their hands. Levi’s small form disappeared behind the curtain. Taking a few deep breaths, Eren started to explain.

 

“We never got too far in, I suppose,” They began awkwardly, “Like, I know that I had more kinks that my ex wouldn’t be prepared to try or like, I guess he wouldn’t want to go too far…I dunno he just wasn’t into the same stuff, you know.” Levi just hummed in agreement from his spot behind the changing screen.

“We kinda agreed on some things like tying my hands to the headboard and sensation-play a little...” Eren worried their plush bottom lip between their teeth, debating whether to reveal what else the play with their ex had contained. “There was spanking too but…” Eren’s courage faded after they began to blurt out their sentence.

“But what?” Levi inquired, poking his head around the edge of the screen, raising an eyebrow. Stammering slightly, Eren eventually worked what they wanted to say out of their mouth.

“It was a little – I mean kinda, like it was good but it wasn’t – it wasn’t…” Groaning in frustration, Eren folded nearly in half, running their hands through their shoulder-length hair. Why couldn't they fucking find the right words, anyone else and Eren would have been laying out every little detail of their unsatisfactory past relationships.

“It wasn’t enough; your ex wasn’t spanking you hard enough.” Levi guessed and Eren froze at the accuracy of Levi’s assumption.

“Yeah,” Eren choked weakly, listening as Levi hummed again, this time in contemplation.

“Do you know why he wasn’t hitting hard enough?”

“He didn’t want to bruise me; it was basically hard tapping, more with his fingers and top part of his palm rather than his entire hand.”

“Sounds unsatisfying.” Levi remarked, pulling a graphic t-shirt over his head and strolling out from behind the screen.

“I didn’t want to force him; clearly he wasn’t into the same sort of stuff…” Eren trailed off hesitantly, chewing on a hangnail.

“There’s an ‘and’ at the end of that sentence.” Levi prompted as he settled on the bed and shuffled backwards so he could lean against the headboard, regarding Eren with slightly hooded gaze. Eren attempted to answer Levi, but the closest they got was opening and closing their mouth until they huffed in frustration and swivelled around, crossing their legs, facing Levi.

“He kept mis-gendering me.” Eren blurted, “He would always call me stuff like his pretty girl or baby girl, and I’m not a girl 'nd I told him that I didn't like it; he still did it even when I got my top surgery done, yanno?” Eren gestured jerkily to their flat chest. For a while there was silence, Levi tilted his head to one side, studying Eren.

“He was a bit of a dick then.” Levi said it with such certainty to his voice that Eren couldn’t help but giggle and flush.  “I mean I get it if he didn’t like anything other than vanilla, that’s perfectly fine but seriously, disregarding your pronouns is a shitty move.” He whistled softly, shaking his head.  "You must've been strong to deal with that shit."

“Thank you.” Eren beamed at Levi with a mega-watt grin, turquoise eyes practically glowing. Levi almost choked but returned Eren’s smile with a somewhat shaky one of his own.

“No problem, kid.” Levi croaked; half convinced there were anime-style sparkles hovering around Eren’s angelic face. God-fucking-damn he was so gone for this kid.


End file.
